Dear Diary
by Esper of Tropica
Summary: The newest Bladers and some of our old time favorites have their diaries stolen and read out of, but someone can't decide which ones to read first. R
1. Chapter 1

**For a little diary series I will be working on, based off of Beyblade: Shogun Steel and various headcanons. Pick which one you want written, and if it wins that week's voting, I will write it out in full. **

Dear diary, I feel terrible about what I did. I feel so terrible for those people that got killed. I don't know why I did it. But Yoshio's still alive.

Dear diary, I'm so stressed right now, with all of these repairs and having to help with the new bladers. I wish it would stop, even for a day. Even at the beach, I had to help with beys. This life is driving me crazy!

Dear diary, I can't go back home now. Mom is searching for me, but Dad doesn't care at all. I'm determined to find Gingka, even if it costs me my life. All of my friends told me not to go, but I promised myself all those years ago.

Dear diary, I can't believe what happened. Mother has disappeared again, leaving me with myself. Doesn't she see how this is killing me? Doesn't she realize that I shouldn't be alone? I'm not even a tween!

Dear diary, I can't tell him. It would break Eight's heart too badly. He'd never trust me again! I promised that I would take care of him for her!

Dear diary, I found Big Bro's pictures of Mom and Dad. I still don't know what happened to them. But why are they yelling at each other in the last one? Maybe I'll never find out.

Dear diary, the Dragon Emperor entrusted me with his bey today! I can already feel the power, but how does this work? Am I supposed to leave home? What sort of things am I supposed to do?

Dear diary, Ryo left me in charge of the WBBA, but I don't know that I can handle it. It's so much responsibility for one person. I know Madoka's helping me, but we're going into a new era. If I screw this up, this will be the end of the WBBA.


	2. Kira's diary

**Because it was a tie between this one and the second to last one, this, being the already uploaded chapter, has been chosen for this week. Now, R&R**

Dear diary, I feel terrible. My body hurts and I can't see in one eye. Why does this have to hurt so much?

Dear diary, why'd they take my eye out? It was all strange looking, though.

Dear diary, someone told me that I had been orphaned. They look funny, but why would Mama and Dada abandon me? I haven't seen Daisaro in a long time either. Only Yoshio visited me in the hospital.

Dear diary, what's a "coma"? They said Daisaro was in one, but I don't know what that is. The people have been training me for Beyblade, which is fun.

Dear diary, I take it back. Training is not fun. My body hurts more than when I had that "cancer" stuff in my eye. But at the least I don't have to be in that hospital.

Dear diary, I feel terrible about what I did. I feel so terrible for those people that got killed. I don't know why I did it. But Yoshio's still alive. I should have never released that puma. I heard some screams, but the Garcias said to not worry about it.

Dear diary, a bunch of the kids are mean to me. They want to hurt me and they throw rocks at me. Arrow is the meanest of them, too. He threw me in the garbage because I wore "girly" things. Daisaro never was mean about that…I miss him.

Dear diary, why do I even have you anymore?! You never helped me through anything, and now that Arrow has read it, he keeps trying to kill me! Maybe I should just throw you away, you worthless *scribbled out writing and some water stains*

Dear diary, I'm sorry I haven't talked to you in six years. The Garcias are pushing me harder and harder. They're mad that I lost to Zyro last week and are pushing me harder. I miss Daisaro, but someone by the name "Daisy" joined yesterday. As soon as he saw me, he hugged me. I have no clue who he is.

Dear diary, I failed to defeat Zyro again, and he asked me to be his friend. I agreed, but I think it's strange. He's so friendly and caring. He reminds me of someone from a long time ago.

Dear diary, Japan has split in half for the World Tournament. The former DNA bladers have taken the south, but the others have taken the north. Of course, we also seem to have some rebels on a nearby island.

Dear diary, Japan won, but since the final round got cut with the former DNA grunts attacking, both halves won. The American Team was hilarious when they lost. They fell on their faces. Honestly, I think they were a bit dramatic, but then again, they had markers all over their faces. They watch John Green or something? At the least one seemed to recognize his name.


End file.
